1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for supporting an explosive charge in a borehole for perforating well casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well perforating apparatuses typically utilize shaped explosive charges for perforating well casing. They are mounted to a carrier which is lowered into a borehole and exploded at the desired positions and depths for perforating the well casing.
Heretofore, assembly of the charges to the carrier has been time consuming and difficult, particularly when the charges are to be located at different angles in the borehole. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,495 and 4,881,445 disclose shaped charges mounted to one type of carrier.